StripTease
by Tia Renatinha
Summary: O que Ichigo faria se Matsumoto Rangiku lhe presenteasse com um strip-tease? - One Shot - Hentai - IchiMatsu


_**Fic: **__Strip-Tease_

_**Sinopse: **__O que Ichigo faria se Matsumoto Rangiku lhe presenteasse com um strip-tease? - One Shot - Hentai - IchiMatsu_

_**Classificação:**__ +18 __**(M vezes mil)**_

_**Gêneros:**__ Hentai, Comédia, Romance (?)_

_**Avisos:**__ Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo, Spoilers._

**~*~**

_**Olá galera bonita! Essa fic foi desenvolvida com minha amiga Ray, lá do Nyah, mas como isso, na verdade, são dois caps de uma fic maior, achei legal separar (já que o hentai em si, é obra minha mesmo) e postar aqui no ff.**_

_**Não tem nada de fofinho.**_

_**Ta recheado de palavrão e sexo.**_

_**Talvez comédia, porque o Ichigo é um sarro.**_

* * *

Na verdade eu nem me lembro porque topei ir às compras com ela. Acho que é porque a Matsumoto sempre me intrigou. Porra, ela é um baita mulherão! Ta sempre colada no pescoço daquele nanico que nem da bola pra ela.

Certa vez escutei um papo meio bravo de que ela tinha um caso com o Ichimaru, _tchhh, _traidor FDP! Ainda bem que eram só especulações. Mas no que eu estava pensado? Era ciúme daquele branquelo do sorrisinho falso? Ou do senhor-nanico-mania-de-gelar-tudo-que-vê-capitãozinho-de-merda?

Sei lá.

Só sei que naquele momento, me dei conta que minhas calças que vibravam quando a viam (atire a primeira pedra, aquele que nunca desejou se afogar na gostosa comissão de frente dela!)

- Anou, Matsumoto-san. Posso acompanhar você até... Até... – _merda! Não consegui dizer._

- Fale Ichigo-kun... – _cara, ela chegou tão perto de mim, que eu senti o rosto arder de vergonha._ – Porque você ta suando? Ahhh Que lindo! Ta vermelhinho! –_ É, ela apertou minhas bochechas. _

Kuso! Devia me achar uma criança. O que não é mentira, quantos anos será que ela tem? 100? 200?

- Err... Não é nada...

- Você ia me perguntar se podia me acompanhar até a casa da Orihime-chan? Não é? – _Abriu um sorriso e encostou os cotovelos na mesa do lanche, que a gente tinha comido. Fiquei duro com a cara quase enfiada naquele par de peitos deliciosos que ela tem._

- Eu... é isso mesmo! – _me perdi olhando no decote. _

Ela percebeu.

- Apesar de eu não precisar de segurança, isso pode ser interessante. – _Se eu estivesse olhando pra boca dela, teria visto um sorriso maldoso, mas aquele tom de voz me despertou pros seus olhos._

- Interessante? – _Nem me lembro se foi por malícia ou curiosidade que perguntei._

- Ah claro! – _Ela tentou disfarçar, mas eu não sou tão idiota assim. –_ Imagine só se um assaltante rouba minhas compras?!

Dei de ombros, paguei a conta como prometido, agradecendo aos Kamis e todos Shinigamis, que ela não comia tanto quanto eu, do contrário, teria falido. Não falamos nada – digamos – interessante, no caminho todo e chegamos na casa da Inoue.

_- Shiii, Orihime-chan está dormindo._

A shinigami tomou as sacolas levando pro quarto dela, me chamando pra acompanhá-la. Entrei e Rangiku-san me pediu pra sentar no futon. Achei estranho, mas comecei a gostar do que via, quando ela tirou o casaco branco que usava, vestindo apenas uma blusinha branca sem mangas, sentando do meu lado.

Cara! O que era aquilo?

Era só ela chegar perto de mim, e eu sentia que explodiria a qualquer segundo! Rangiku-san estava sem soutien... Parecia uma piada aquela janela aberta, que duma vez, soprou um vento gelado, fazendo os mamilos deliciosos enrijecerem na minha frente.

- Sabe Kurosaki-kun, Orihime-chan sempre foi apaixonada por você... Ela te ama há mais tempo do que você imagina.

- Co-como? Mas ela não teve um caso com o...

- Imagina! São especulações. Eu duvido que tenha acontecido alguma coisa no Hueco Mundo... Aizen não seria capaz de tamanha perversidade!

- Eu não duvido nada vindo daquele maldito! – _Rebati nervoso._

- Mas isso não muda o fato. Acho que ela ainda te ama.

- Matsumoto-san! Isso é bobagem! Nós somos amigos há tantos anos! Impossível...

- Tchhh, homens... Sempre tão lerdinhos... – _foi uma provocação me chamar de lerdo. _

Daí ela fez algo que eu esperava que ela fizesse. Quer dizer, quase. Na verdade, não achei que fosse acontecer tão rápido. Levou as mãos apoiadas nas minhas coxas, pendendo a cabeça pra trás, exibindo o decote novamente. Pensei na hora: _Vou ficar louco!_

- Inoue e eu somos apenas bons amigos. Na-nada mais... – _tentei desconversar, gaguejando._

- Claro. As _mulheres_ não esperam muito tempo pra ter o que querem... – _tenho que confessar: a Matsumoto é muito boa com as palavras, mas os atos dela prenderam toda minha atenção._

A shinigami levantou as pernas no futon, deitando-as displicentemente de lado. O detalhe é que a gostosa vestia uma saia minúscula. Calcinha branca também... cara! Depois dessa, eu entendi bem o recado!

Depois daquele papinho bravo, de que mulher desiste dos caras que não tomam iniciativa, eu não pude deixar barato, pulei nela igual um Hollow sedento por uma alma humana.

Apoiei as duas mãos naqueles ombros gostosos, deixando-a sentir o peso do meu corpo no futon pequeno. Encaixei os joelhos entre as pernas grossas, e a fiz abrir. Na hora, vi um sorriso malicioso crispar dos lábios molhados. Ela não se moveu um centímetro.

Estava me testando.

- Sua sorte é que eu não sou tão lerdo quanto pareço... – _lambi com gosto aquela orelha, passeando no pescoço depois, bem devagar, _

Deixei claro que foi ela quem começou; ela quem me queria e não eu, mesmo que isso fosse mentira.

- A sua sorte, Kurosaki-kun... – _roçou um dos joelhos no meu._ – É que eu deixei você me acompanhar até aqui.

"_Esperta!"_

Velho! Era fato: Rangiku-san com toda certeza, tinha mais experiência em sexo do que eu. Teoricamente, era minha primeira vez. Mas não liguei de ser tratado com um cachorrinho, atendendo todas as ordens dela.

Que tesão...

A cada palavra que ela me falava, eu sentia que não iria gozar nas calças.

- Vai dizer que se arrependeu? – _perguntei malicioso, vendo ela se livrar das minhas mãos, me deixando sozinho, enquanto se levantava._

- Na verdade não... – _ela levou as mãos na barra da saia, ameaçando subir, e descendo logo em seguida. – E eu espero que você não mele sua cueca, antes da hora._

Temi atacá-la na hora. Tinha certeza, era o lado Vaizard que gritava de vontade de comê-la a noite toda; de fazê-la gritar meu nome e gozar até não ter mais reiatsu alguma. Respirei fundo e me controlei.

A Matsumoto não podia ser mais ordinária! Ela sabia da minha inexperiência. Deve ter sentido a inquietação na calça explodindo. Andou toda rebolando até o som, e ligou uma música sensual. Era uma música de voz latina. Mistura perigosa, que me lembrava o nome daqueles arrancars malditos.

_Perfection..._

_**Perfeição...**_

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_

_**Eu nunca imaginei que ela podia dançar assim**_

_She makes a man want to speak spanish_

_**Ela faz um homem querer falar espanhol**_

_?Como se llama? Bonita..._

_**Como se chama? Bonita...**_

_Mi casa, su casa..._

_**Minha casa, sua casa...**_

Isso mesmo.

Era um strip-tease!

Será que ela aprendera isso na Sereitei? Não importava. Levou as mãos na saia novamente, abusando de mim, rebolando devagar. Aproximou-se, me empurrando pro chão. Num impulso, eu alcancei aqueles pezinhos, os lambendo e subindo até uma das coxas, quando recebi um belo tapa nas mãos:

- Tsci tsci tsci menininho apressado... agora você só vai olhar... – _Ela me mordeu nos lábios. E eu me segurei pra não avançar novamente_. – Se for bonzinho, deixo você me tocar bem aqui. – Carregou minha mão pro meio das pernas, no seu sexo quente e úmido.

- Isso... é uma tortura... – _balbuciei._

- Sua tortura só está começando, Kurosaki-kun... – _brincou comigo, fez a mesma voz e o mesmo olhar da Inoue. Tremi todo. Era como se duas mulheres se despissem na minha frente. _

Continuou a dançar igual uma serpente, de calcinha e com aquela blusa decotada. Virou-se de costas, e lentamente foi erguendo o tecido branco, que só fazia atrapalhar meus olhos. Estático, observei quando ela virou, exibindo aqueles dois seios enormes, rijos. Ainda dançava feito uma cobra venenosa, fazendo tremer a cintura de um lado pro outro, balançando aquelas delicias bem na minha cara!

Por um momento em pensei: _Vou jogar porra pra todo lado!_

Ela não ajudou em nada, agachou-se até onde estava sentado e atento, retirando minha camisa, sem deixar que eu encostasse um dedo sequer naquele corpo perfeito. Levou as finas mãos ao zíper da calça preta, sorrindo diante do meu tesão:

- Você pode se tocar... eu deixo...

Não respondi nada, meti a mão no pau e me masturbei lentamente; não queria gozar na frente dela, mas cara! Ela parecia gostar de ver eu me "divertir" no cinco contra um.

_- Tudo bem Matsumoto, se é isso que você quer, é isso que você vai ter_.

Mas ela não parou com a tortura da música latina, aumentou o som, e se abaixou rebolando na minha frente, com aquele sorriso pervertido estampado nos lábios suculentos.

Não pude só olhá-la. Avancei num beijo voraz, segurando firme aqueles cabelos enormes, com a mão livre. Ela tentou desviar, mas apliquei tanta força naquele golpe, que a shinigami acabou se ajoelhando diante de mim.

Ainda sugando a língua dela com a minha, senti uma outra mão me masturbando. A gente se separou do beijo, e ficou se olhando um momento. Só existia um olhar ali: desejo, libido, tesão. Sexo. Ela me empurrou mais uma vez, jogou-se por cima de mim, rebolando no meu colo.

Se não fosse aquela maldita calcinha...

- Eu disse pra não me tocar!

Segurou os pulsos, suspendendo acima da minha cabeça e mais uma vez, tal qual uma serpente, desceu com a língua na extensão do meu corpo, sugando cada parte sensível: os mamilos, a lateral das costelas, o umbigo.

Com as mesmas mãos insanas, retirou numa habilidade invejável, minha calça e o boxer que eu vestia. Eu estava nu e ela ainda vestida com a odiosa calcinha.

- Quero sentir seu gosto, Kurosaki-kun...

- Inoe- Rangiku-san... – Ela me abocanhou de uma só vez – Porra!

Aquela voz. Ela fez novamente. A shinigami queria que eu fosse sugado por duas mulheres, ao mesmo tempo. Confesso, ela conseguiu! Aquela língua quente explorando a extensão do meu pau, em movimentos acompanhados das mãos, minara toda razão.

Ignorando as ordens da dominatrix, enlacei meus dedos trêmulos nos ondulados cabelos, a fazendo engolir tudinho. Maliciosa, me deixou brincar por alguns segundos e novamente se revoltou. Mordeu levemente a glande tirando de mim, um gemido gutural.

O que a Rangiku-san pensou ter sido uma punição, foi revertido num prazer sublime.

- Morde... – _eu supliquei_

- Gostou é? – _Ela me mordeu com mais força, mas nem por isso, eu retesei_.

- Gos-gostei...

Depois daquilo, enrijeci de verdade e ela aumentou a intensidade das sugadas. As pernas tremeram. Aquela sensação prazerosa, eu nunca havia sentido. De fato, é diferente tocar uma sozinho. Ali era uma mulher que me chupava.

- Eu vo-u... – _mal tive tempo de avisar. _

Mas acredito que ela já sabia e não desviou o rosto, sugou todo líquido, limpando o canto da boca com um dos dedos.

Senti-me um completo inútil. Já estava cansado e arfava feito um animal correndo do caçador. Eu era a presa, e não tinha pra onde fugir. Rangiku-san ainda sorria daquele jeito malicioso, quando mais uma vez deitou-se sob meu corpo.

- Eu só comecei, Kurosaki-kun. Vamos ver o que a sua língua pode fazer por mim...

Sem demorar, joguei-a no futon. Ira fazê-la sofrer. Alcancei minha blusa que ela havia tirado, e arranquei da gola a cordinha que prendia o capuz. A shinigami sorriu satisfeita me fitando nos olhos, que oscilavam no preto. Mais um pouquinho, e eu me tornaria o Vaizard. Amarrei os pulsos dela no pé do armário que ficava o som, ainda rolando aquelas músicas sugestivas.

- Agora é você quem vai ficar quietinha... – _nem sei de onde veio aquela idéia_.

_Oh baby when you talk like that_

_**Oh baby quando você fala assim**_

_You make a woman go mad_

_**Você faz uma mulher ir à loucura**_

_So be wise and keep on_

_**Então seja prudente e me mantenha indo**_

_Reading the signs of my body_

_**Lendo os sinais de meu corpo**_

Desci com língua quente, explorando cada parte daquele corpo delicioso, forte, feminino, em perfeitas curvas. Ateei-me nos seios, fiz tudo que a maioria dos caras teve vontade de fazer, com aquelas duas maravilhas da Soul Society. Chupei os biquinhos e mordi. Apertei bem gostoso aqueles peitos enormes que enrijeciam na ponta da minha língua.

Fiquei satisfeito vendo o rosto dela torcido, com gemidos insanos.

Ainda com alguns dedos pressionando os mamilos, desci com a língua na intimidade, revelando uma calcinha molhada, que retirei apressadamente. Não resisti, e antes de começar a sugá-la, retribui a mordida prazerosa. Instintivamente, Rangiku-san levantou a cabeça pra me fitar.

- Que safado...

- Está gostando? – _Provoquei._

- Vai... vai ganhar um prêmio por essa língua tão... ahhh, boa...

- Prêmio? – _Gemi esfregando os dedos na entrada dela. Seu quadril se balançando._ – Eu vou cobrar.

Sorri satisfeito diante daquelas palavras, e tava louco de tesão novamente, ao contemplar a imagem: Rangiku-san gemendo pra mim, sugando um dos próprios dedos, enquanto usava outro pra desenhar o contorno de um dos mamilos. Havia desatado o nó que eu dera pra prendê-la no armário.

_And i'm on tonight_

_**E eu estou agitada hoje à noite**_

_You know my hips dont lie_

_**Você sabe que meus quadris não mentem**_

_And i'm starting to feel it's right... __(it´s good)_

_**E eu estou começando a sentir isso bem... (Isso é bom)**_

Voltei à língua pro sexo molhado, alternando as sugadas com dois dedos a penetrá-la. Eu sabia que não iria aguentar por mais tempo. A shinigami tremendo na minha boca, e meus dedos entrando e saindo do corpo dela, me fizeram, mais uma vez, perder a razão.

Rapidamente, como se fosse atacar um inimigo com a Zampaktou, escalei naquele corpo delicioso, posicionando o membro numa estocada inicial rápida e firme. A visão dos seios dela tremendo na investida, bem como o grito escapando pelos lábios molhados, me incentivaram a continuar no mesmo movimento de quadris: rápido e violento.

- Ah! Kurosaki-kun... Você é tão gostoso! Haya-ku...

- Shinigami pervertida... – _E ela não parava de gritar. – Você gosta do meu pau, não é?_

- Gosto! Oh! É enorme! Mais rápido!

_I know i'm on tonight_

_**Eu sei que eu estou agitada hoje á noite**_

_So my hips dont lie_

_**Então meus quadris não mentem**_

_And i'm starting to feel it's right... __(it´s good)_

_**E eu estou começando a sentir isso bem... (Isso é bom)**_

_Come on let's go, let's go_

_**Venha cá!Vamos lá, vamos lá!**_

Confesso que, cada grito rente aos meus ouvidos, só aumentavam a intensidade das estocadas. A penetrei o mais fundo que consegui, me enterrando todo dentro dela. Inexperiente, não consegui segurar o prazer por muito tempo. Mas fui esperto, levei os dedos no clitóris, e a senti tremer-se toda, sem parar de penetrá-la.

- Grita meu nome... – _aquela shinigami era minha._

- Kurosaki... Ichi-gooo... – _com as pernas molemente me enlaçando a cintura, ela gozou, junto comigo. _

Uma sensação ainda melhor me tomou no corpo todo, assim que gozei dentro da vice capitã da 10ª divisão. Nus e sorridentes acabamos por dormir ali mesmo. Sem banho, sem cobertores, sem arrependimentos.

_Tu dios te esta mirando!_

_**Teu Deus está olhando!**_

_(...)_

_No fighting tonight!_

_**Nada de briga hoje à noite**_

_(...)_

_I´m a play til my knees grow low_

_**Eu sou um jogador ate meus joelhos me impedirem**_

Se não fosse tão tarde, teria certeza que vi dois olhos brilhando atrás da porta do quarto dela. Não, não era possível aquilo. Inoue estava dormindo. Certeza que sim.

* * *

_Música:__** "Bamboo Hips" – Shakira.**_

_**É, isso ai! Semana que vem tem mais uma dessas, com Aizen e Orihime no Las Noches *desmaia***_

_**Bjinnnn *-***_


End file.
